UNMYEONG
by 32hyo
Summary: Kau adalah seorang anak kelas 2 SMA. Mereka memanggilmu Pumpkin dan nona Hwang. Kau pikir kau adalah anak perempuan normal sama seperti yang lainnya sampai suatu hari kau terus bermimpi hal tidak wajar. Kepindahan seorang anak lelaki misterius yang bisa menembus pikiranmu adalah jawaban pertama yang kau temukan, dan, kehidupanmu pun berubah. EXO & KAMU. RnR pls.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Orang-orangnya bukan punya saya. Ide cerita terinspirasi dari banyak hal (?) _

**_Warn: _**_Ada sedikit (sedikit banget) deskripsi yadong sih.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Orang Baru

Kedua kakimu berpijak pada sebuah bukit kecil yang dipenuhi tulip merah dan kuning. Kau menyukai bagaimana rumput yang berwarna hijau terang menyelimuti bukit itu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu dan menemukan bukit-bukit yang sama di sekelilingmu. Berwana hijau terang, dipenuhi bunga tulip berwarna-warni, dan beberapa di antaranya ditumbuhi pohon _cherry_ berbuah lebat. Kau merasa _deja vu_dengan pemandangan di sekelilingmu. Warna biru langit yang tegas entah bagaimana caranya membuatmu merasa aman.

Ketika kau mendongakkan kepalamu, ada awan putih _gembul _tepat di atas kepalamu. Penasaran, kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk meraihnya namun seketika itu juga awan tersebut beringsut naik dua kepal dari tempatnya semula. Sekali lagi kau mencoba meraih awan itu dengan berjinjit. Awan itu tidak menjauh namun bergeser ke sebelah kiri sebanyak dua kepal pula. Kau menggumamkan sesuatu tentang awan itu lalu membungkukkan badanmu untuk mengamati sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna pelangi yang hinggap pada satu-satunya tulip putih di atas bukit tempatmu berpijak. Tanpa kau sadari, awan di atas kepalamu tadi perlahan turun mengikuti dirimu yang membungkukkan badan. Kau tersenyum pada kupu-kupu itu. Menatapnya cukup lama seolah-olah saling bertukar pikiran.

_Akhirnya kau datang._

Kau sempat mengerutkan keningmu ketika memandang kupu-kupu tersebut. Bertanya-tanya apakah kupu-kupu itu benar berbicara padamu atau hanya ilusimu semata. Kini kupu-kupu itu terbang mengitari dirimu. Perlahan-lahan kedua iris hitammu mengikuti makhluk bersayap pelangi yang lama kelamaan sayapnya terlihat berubah menjadi putih. Meski kau tahu kalau spektrum warna pelangi dapat menghasilkan warna putih, kau tetap terpukau melihat kupu-kupu tersebut.

_Kami sudah menunggumu cukup lama._

Lagi-lagi kau mendengar kupu-kupu itu berbicara padamu. Kau yang masih tidak percaya memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika kupu-kupu itu tiba-tiba terbang menjauh. Kau langsung mengatupkan bibirmu yang sudah sempat terbuka untuk bertanya. Entah bagaimana caranya kau mengerti bahwa kupu-kupu itu menginginkanmu untuk mengikutinya. Kakimu pun membawamu berlari menuruni bukit demi bukit mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut.

Langkahmu terhenti ketika manikmu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tegap di atas jembatan berwarna platina yang ditumbuhi krisan-krisan indah berwarna ungu. Kau merasakan kupu-kupu yang membawamu ke tempat itu hinggap di bahumu ketika kau berusaha mengatur napasmu untuk kembali normal.

Pemuda itu berjalan bolak-balik di atas jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir air yang sangat jernih dan belum pernah kau lihat dimanapun. Menunggu adalah satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arahmu. Agak terkejut, kau memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi namun pandangan pemuda itu kosong seolah kau tidak ada di sana. Kau pun bergeming di tempatmu berdiri seraya memfokuskan pandanganmu pada pemuda itu.

Iris matanya berwarna biru tua nyaris hitam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mulus tanpa cela sedikit pun. Rambut yang berwarna cokelat muda melekat dari kepala hingga menutupi setengah tengkuk lehernya dengan sempurna. Rahangnya yang tegas itu terkatup dan membuat bibirnya yang cerah membentuk garis lurus. Ia tidak tersenyum sedikitpun namun membuat jantungmu berdebar lebih dari biasanya.

Ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang membuatmu tertarik ketika kedua mata kalian bertemu. Kau merasa seperti kembali ke rumahmu yang nyaman. Kau merasa aman ketika iris biru tuanya bertemu dengan iris hitammu walau kau tahu pemuda itu tidak benar-benar menatapmu karena ia tidak bisa melihatmu. Kau menoleh pada kupu-kupu yang masih hinggap dibahumu untuk bertanya siapa dia namun kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh darimu tanpa meninggalkan kesempatan untukmu bertanya.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada pemuda itu lagi. Saat itu kau melihat seorang gadis bergaun panjang berwarna hijau muda berlari dari arah berlawanan kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum sembari meletakan tangannya di atas tangan si gadis dan mengusapnya pelan. Ia berbalik untuk memeluk gadis bergaun hijau itu erat-erat, mencium keningnya lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya dan terakhir ia mengecup bibir ranum sang gadis dengan lembut. Kau tidak bisa mendengar sepatah kata apapun terucap dari mulut mereka. Rasanya seperti ada ruang kedap suara yang menyelubungi mereka. Namun, kau bisa membaca mata mereka yang seolah berujar satu sama lain. Cinta yang menggebu, hasrat yang terpendam tetapi bergejolak bagaikan gemericik api yang membara dalam sekam, dan kepercayaan.

Tiba-tiba air matamu meleleh dan anehnya kau membiarkannya. Kedua orang yang sedang kau pandangi itu lenyap ditelan langit biru di belakang mereka. Kakimu agak gemetar ketika tanah tempatmu berpijak berputar kurang lebih dua radian lebih tiga puluh derajat untuk beberapa saat. Kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba menetralkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian belakang otakmu karena putaran itu. Setelah tanah tempatmu berpijak berhenti berputar, perlahan kau membuka kelopak matamu yang sedikit basah.

Kau berjalan selangkah lalu berhenti untuk menatap awan putih yang menggantikan tanah tempatmu berpijak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau tengok sekelilingmu dan kau sadari bahwa latar sudah berganti. Langit biru yang membuatmu merasa aman kini berubah menjadi merah muda bercampur dengan warna _peach_ aneh yang menghasilkan desir-desir halus di hatimu ketika kau menatapnya. Bukit-bukit hijau penuh bunga tulip seakan luruh terganti oleh awan-awan putih bak kapas raksasa yang mengudara. Di setiap awan kau menemukan beberapa pasang cupid kecil yang memainkan harpa, menghasilkan melodi indah yang membuat hatimu tambah berdesir.

_Tidakkah kau merindukan ini?_

Kupu-kupu pelangi itu muncul lagi entah dari mana. Binatang indah itu terbang di dekat telingamu. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kupu-kupu tersebut. Kau membuka mulutmu untuk bertanya sebelum kupu-kupu itu pergi lagi. Kau penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Tempat macam apa ini? Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini? Siapa sepasang manusia yang saling jatuh cinta tadi? Adam dan Hawakah? Di mana umma dan appa? Akan tetapi kau mengurungkan niatmu saat kedua matamu menangkap pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan.

Mulut bertemu dengan mulut seperti halnya lidah yang menemukan pasangannya. Kecupan demi kecupan, erangan demi erangan, mata bertemu mata untuk meluapkan cinta, tubuh bertemu tubuh untuk melebur menjadi satu, semua itu kau saksikan tepat di hadapanmu. Pemuda dan gadis yang kau temui di jembatan kini bersatu padu memadu cinta mereka di atas awan putih. Tak sehelai benangpun kau temukan pada tubuh mereka yang bersatu dan kau berterimakasih pada awan-awan kecil yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Kau melompati beberapa awan untuk menyaksikan mereka lebih dekat, untuk memandang wajah kedua insan itu. Rasa penasaranmu membuatmu nekat mendaratkan diri di atas awan yang sama. Tak kau sangka, si gadis itu menoleh ke arahmu namun saat itu juga kau terjatuh dari pijakanmu tanpa sempat melihat wajahnya.

Latar berubah lagi menjadi awan-awan hitam yang menyemburkan kilat. Tubuhmu melayang di udara lalu kau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ketika mendapati jurang penuh dengan bara api berwarna putih siap menyambutmu ketika kau terjatuh.

_"Pumpkin."_

Kau memejamkan matamu yang basah karena kau menangis sambil terus berteriak mencari pertolongan.

_"Pumpkin!"_

Mulut jurang itu semakin mendekat dan siap melahap tubuhmu dengan lidah apinya. Tubuhmu bergoncang.

"Pumpkin! Ireona ppaliwa—cepat bangun! Kau tidak mau sekolah, huh?"

"U-unnie?"

Perlahan kau membuka matamu dan menguceknya. _Mimpi itu lagi. _

"Cepat mandi dan bergegas ke sekolah. Ini sudah jam tujuh!"

"MWO—APA?"

-x-x-x-

Kau tidak sempat menyeka bias-bias keringat yang nyaris memenuhi keningmu. Kau diburu oleh waktu dan langkahmu seperti diberi obat _dopping_ atau stimulan—semakin cepat—ketika kau melirik arloji putih di lengan kananmu. Kau sampai di kelas 2-3, mengetuk pintu dan melenggang masuk menghadap guru yang sedang mengajar hari itu. Sambil membungkukkan badanmu kau mengulurkan tanganmu, memberikan secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh guru kesiswaan untuk disampaikan kepada guru yang bersangkutan.

Kau melihat seisi berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan ketika guru Park mengambil secarik kertas yang kau berikan dan membacanya sekilas. Ia menatapmu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas. Kau sempat melihat lipstiknya—yang menurutmu setebal papan reklame—sedikit melebar ke ujung bibirnya. Sesaat kau tersadar bahwa guru Bahasa Inggrismu itu baru saja mengubah bentuk hidungnya _lagi._

"Nona Hwang sepertinya kau menikmati pekerjaan _janitor._ Sering-seringlah datang terlambat sehingga kami tak usah menyewa banyak _janitor._" Ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyum sarkastiknya yang terkenal. Kau bersumpah bahwa dada guru Bahasa Inggrismu yang nyentrik itu terlihat lebih besar _lagi._

"_And clean your body before you get into my class, okay?" _Lalu ia menempelkan secarik kertas itu pada jidatmu yang berkeringat. "_Urgh, why so nasty."_

Seisi kelas sepertinya menertawakanmu dan kau mendengus tanpa diketahui guru Park. Kau berjalan menuju bangkumu di barisan paling belakang dan berada tepat di hadapan loker kelas. Tak peduli berapa kali kau meminta untuk pindah tempat duduk, tak peduli berapa kali kau memohon pada ketua kelasmu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tempat duduk selain tempat itu. Kau hanya tidak suka bagaimana orang-orang berdatangan ke arahmu, bolak-balik mengambil atau menyimpan benda-benda mereka di dalam loker dengan suara _bag big bug _yang mengganggu.

Pelajaran berakhir ketika bel berbunyi satu jam kemudian, kau bernapas lega karenanya. Teman-teman dekatmu langsung mengerubungimu. Hana, dan Mihi adalah segelintir orang yang kau tahu sangat menghargai keberadaanmu dalam kehidupan sekolah yang sulit ini.

"Apa kau disuruh membersihkan toilet lagi?"

Kau mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan oleh gadis kurus berambut keriting, bermata besar dan diketahui bernama Hana Jung.

"Aish benar-benar! Kita kan sekolah di sini bukan untuk menjadi _babu_," Ujar Mihi geram. Gadis yang bertempat duduk di depanmu itu membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot lalu menatapmu.

"omong-omong kenapa kau telat?"

Kau mendekatkan kepalamu pada mereka dan berbisik. "Aku bermimpi _itu _ lagi."

"Maksudmu yang _itu_? Gila!" Pekik Hana tak percaya. "Gila! Gila! Gila! Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan alam bawah sadarmu ingin bermes—ughhh!"

Kau buru-buru menutup mulut Hana agar tidak mengalihkan perhatian orang lain pada kalian. Kau memelototinya galak karena suarnya yang cempreng itu bisa membuat semua mata melirik sinis ke arahnya, dan tentu saja dirimu. Mihi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa kini menatapmu, meminta penjelasan.

"Di mana Hyorin?" Tanyamu ketika tersadar bahwa salah satu teman dekatmu tidak ada di sekitarmu.

"Tuh di sana." Mihi menunjuk pada kerumunan anak perempuan di depan.

Kau memandang ke bangku depan dan melihat Hyorin berdesak-desakkan dengan anak perempuan lainnya seperti sedang ada obral baju murah kualitas mahal.

"Ada apa sih ramai-ramai begitu?" Ujarmu keheranan. Tidak seperti biasanya anak-anak perempuan berkumpul seperti itu.

"Ada pangeran pindahan yang seksi dan jago _ngedance_."

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu. "Kok aku _gak _tahu."

"Kau kan kesiangan pagi ini." Sahut Hana sembari memutar bola matanya malas meladeni pernyataan retorikamu.

Pandanganmu kini terfokus pada anak lelaki yang duduk memunggungimu di depan sana. Rambutnya hitam dan postur tubuhnya biasa-biasa saja menurutmu. _Apanya yang seksi hah?_ Kau menyeringai kecil kemudian tak lama setelah itu si anak lelaki menoleh ke belakang, ke arahmu dan membalas seringaianmu. Kau terbelelak lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya dengan semburat merah di pipimu karena malu.

"S-siapa sih orang itu? Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutumu sambil membuka-buka catatan Bahasa Inggrismu agar tidak terlalu kentara kalau kau baru saja mencuri pandang pada siswa pindahan yang sepertinya bakal menjadi _artis _baru di sekolahmu itu.

"Kai. Kai Kim."

_K-key? Kay? KAI?_

* * *

"PERHATIAN!"

Ketua kelasmu berteriak untuk mengambil alih perhatian seluruh kelas. Sebagian orang berhasil teralih perhatiannya namun sebagian lainnya masih terpaku pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"PER-HA-TI-AN!" Teriaknya sekali lagi, kali ini berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan seluruh atensi kelas. Termasuk Hana yang tadi duduk di atas mejamu kini kembali ke mejanya sendiri begitupun dengan anak perempuan yang mengelilingi Kai.

"Terimakasih," Ujarnya pelan. Anak lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bergumam pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Guru Kim tidak bisa masuk hari ini—" Belum selesai ketua kelasmu dengan kalimatnya, anak-anak sudah bersorak riang dan memukul-mukul meja kalau saja ketua kelasmu tidak berteriak lagi di depan sana. "—keluarkan buku tugas Fisika kalian dan letakkan di atas meja sekarang."

"Apaaaa?! Jangan bilang dia ingin menagih PR tentang Radiasi Benda Hitam itu!" Kau mendengus, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Dengan terpaksa kau dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan buku tugasmu, meletakannya di atas meja, lalu memperlihatkan ekspresi suram ketika asisten ketua kelas mengambil satu per satu buku tersebut. Nyaris semua anak mengeluh, hanya beberapa orang _jenius _yang mengerjakan PR saja bisa tersenyum gembira.

Setelah KM pergi, kelas menjadi ramai lagi. Mihi memutar tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan obrolan kalian dan Hana datang menyeret bangkunya ke arahmu. Kau sempat melihat Kai membereskan bukunya lalu berjalan dengan tas tersampir di bahunya menuju bangku paling belakang barisannya.

"Ayo ceritakan tentang mimpimu."

Kau bergeming, tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Mihi karena selanjutnya Kai mendudukkan dirinya tepat di bangku belakang yang sejajar denganmu, di sebelahmu.

"Yah! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

"Sst." Hana menyikut Mihi pelan, ia bisa mengerti kemana arah pandanganmu saat itu. Kau terlihat geram menyaksikan bagaimana mudahnya Kai bisa bertukar tempat duduk seenak bokongnya.

_Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? _

Kau terkejut ketika Kai menatap matamu. Bibirnya tidak tergerak sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata tapi jelas-jelas kau mendengar suaranya berdengung di kepalamu. Segera kau mengalihkan pandangamu darinya dan berpikir kalau kau mungkin terlalu lelah atau terlalu banyak menghayal.

"Kau ok?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Hana yang terlihat khawatir, kau mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Mimpi. Ceritakan mimpimu, ayolah." Jawab Mihi berapi-api.

Kau pun melirik ke sekitarmu, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar apa yang akan kau ucapkan, terutama Kai. Setelah memastikan siswa pindahan itu bergulat dengan buku Fisikanya, kau mulai berbicara.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa aku terdampat di sebuah tempat aneh. Penuh bukit, bunga tulip, dan awan yang sangat dekat dengan kepalaku. Ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna pelangi yang bisa berbicara padaku," Kau memandang Mihi dan Hana bergantian, sok misterius. "Aku rasa tempat itu cukup familiar denganku. Lalu kupu-kupu itu menuntunku pada sebuah jembatan yang sangat indah. Di sana berdiri seorang pria _ganteeeeeeng_ sekali."

"Omo—ya ampun! Seperti apa wajahnya?" Pekik Hyorin yang baru datang dengan girang. Hyorin sangat sensitif sekali kalau mendengar kata _ganteng. _Sesekali gadis itu mencuri pandang pada Kai berharap kehadirannya disadari oleh anak itu.

"Jangan berisik!" Ujarmu ketus diikuti dengan protes Mihi dan Hana pada Hyorin.

Kau pun melanjutkan ceritamu. "Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya secara spesifik, yang pasti dia _ganteng_. Dia menatap ke arahku dan entah mengapa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat."

"Mungkin dia calon suamimu di masa depan?" Celetuk Mihi polos.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sergahmu cepat.

"Wae—kenapa?"

"Karena tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang lalu mereka berciuman dan tiba-tiba aku berpindah tempat dan mereka," Sengaja kau membuat nada kalimatmu menggantung. "—melakukan hubungan suami istri." Ujarmu setengah berbisik. "Ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku bermimpi yang sama. Persis."

Kau puas dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyorin dan Mihi. Sedangkan Hana yang sudah pernah kau beritahu mengelus-elus dagunya seolah berpikir keras. Kau melirik ke sebelah kananmu untuk memastikan Kai tidak menguping. Dengan helaan napas lega, kau berterimakasih karena Kai masih sibuk dengan buku Fisikanya. Tanpa kau sadari sudut-sudut bibir Kai terangkat, ia tersenyum setelah kau kembali pada Mihi, Hyorin dan Hana.

"Ternyata kau mesum ya. Hehe."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi kau menoyor kepala Hyorin, tidak terima kalau kau dibilang mesum.

"Aku tidak mesum ya! Aku penasaran setengah mati siapa dua orang itu dan kenapa mimpi itu selalu terulang." Ujarmu lesu.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan kehidupanmu di masa lalu."

Kau memandang Hana dengan heran lalu tertawa. "Mana ada hal seperti itu di tahun 2013 yang _gahoel_ ini. Kau ada-ada saja."

Perlahan kau menidurkan kepalamu di atas meja dan sialnya Kai sedang memandang ke arahmu.

_Mimpi yang mengesankan, nona. _

Kau tersentak mendengar suara Kai di kepalamu. Kali ini kau memutuskan untuk tidak melarikan diri dari tatapan siswa pindahan itu. Kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau sudah gila karena mendengar suara-suara di kepalamu. Tiba-tiba kau teringat dengan kupu-kupu berwarna pelangi yang suaranya juga memasuki kepalamu dalam mimpi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Kai masih memandangmu dan kau sengaja tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya.

_Aku Kai. Mau temani aku jalan-jalan? Omong-omong kau cantik. _

Kau menelan air liurmu begitu melihat Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya padamu. Suaranya benar-benar nyata dalam kepalamu, kau ketakutan.

-x-x-x-


End file.
